Leo Maldoria
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Leo Maldoria |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" TBA Samuelonia - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" 316AP ICARA Rookie of the Year - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ , ICARA - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 09 (Team MDN) - |- colspan="1" 315AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 110th of 114 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 16th (314AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 315AP Capstone Realty 250 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 315AP Capstone Realty 250 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 315AP Capstone Realty 250 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 55 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 1 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 8 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 21 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Leonardo (Leo) Maldoria (born 287 AP) was a Samuelonian race car driver in the RZOEAZ. He used to drive the No. 09 Red Buffalo/LPS Parmiyon for Team MDN. He resides in Véoncy, Samuelonia and is married to former Miss Samuelonia, Solina Maldoria. Following his suspension from RZOEAZ in 315AP, Maldoria began racing in ICARA instead. RZOEAZ Suspension During the 315AP RZOEAZ Season, Maldoria was suspended by the RZOEAZ after he flew the Anastinian flag during his post-race victory lap celebration. RZOEAZ Director Lesko released a press statement making the following points, among others: * Leo Maldoria's post-race celebration was of an inflammatory political nature, and therefore violated Article 12 of the RZOEAZ rule book, "Actions detrimental to the sport of stock car racing." * It was the finding of the RZOEAZ that the decision to fly the Anastinian flag during the celebrations was Maldoria's alone, and that his crew chief and team owner had no foreknowledge of the planned actions. * Effective immediately, Maldoria's RZOEAZ competition license was suspended indefinitely, and the crew member who provided the flag has also been suspended indefinitely. Under RZOEAZ rules, once suspended, drivers and crew members may have no contact with their teams or any other RZOEAZ-sanctioned bodies (teams, tracks, etc.) except with an RZOEAZ official present. The only exception to the rule is direct contact with the team owner for business purposes. * As such, Maldoria is not allowed to attend any RZOEAZ-sanctioned events, visit RZOEAZ-sanctioned facilities (including racetracks, testing facilities, team garages, etc.) until such time as he is reinstated to race. According to a spokesman for the Ministry of Foreign Relations, the suspension of his racing license had an immediate affect on Maldoria, changing his passport visa status from Work to Tourist, giving him only 21 days before he is required to leave Zartanian territory or apply for an extension of his tourist visa. ICARA Following his suspension by RZOEAZ, Maldoria was able to secure a drive with the Kenneth-Saqlain ICARA team for the final 7 races of the 315AP season, scoring points in 3 of them. Personal life Leo Maldoria married wife, Solina Amberbourne in 311 and have one daughter, Nivonia, who was born in 213. The couple live in Véoncy, Samuelonia, but have a property in Zartania. His wife, Solina is a Samuelonian glamour model and former Miss Samuelonia 309. RZOEAZ Career Leo Maldoria's RZOEAZ stock car racing career was promising, but cut short in 315AP due to unwanted political statements made by the driver following his first race win. The sanctioning body suspended his competition license and barred Maldoria from competition until certain criteria were met that would lead to reinstatement. As of December 316AP, those criteria have still not been met and Maldoria is still suspended from RZOEAZ competition. 313AP Season 314AP Season 315AP Season Following his suspension, Maldoria was replaced in the No. 09 Parmiyon by fellow Samuelonian rookie Brayden Roquefort. Career Stats ICARA Career 315AP Season After his suspension from RZOEAZ racing, Maldoria was offered an opportunity to run the rest of the season with the Kenneth-Saqlain team, a chance he jumped on, running 7 races in total, and quickly getting the hang of it, the attention he gathered resulting in a full-time ride for the 316AP Season. 316AP Season Maldoria was hired by the Landa team for 316AP, and proceeded to take Rookie of the Year honors, beating out a pretty strong rookie field, although cynics said that with 7 races run in 315AP, he should not really have been eligible to run under "rookie" status. Maldoria would score his first podium finish, but remained winless. 317AP Season 318AP Season 319AP Season Maldoria once again hit the headlines when he launched a tirade of abuse towards Parmiyon during a live interview. His agent later announced that he had signed for another season with Jomani. Career Stats Category:People Category:St. Samuel Category:Motor Racing Category:RZOEAZ Category:Sports